Ingredient
Ingredient is one of the main elements in Candy Crush Saga that need bringing down in ingredients levels and mixed levels which require ingredients. There are two different ingredients: cherries and hazelnuts. Cherries first appear in level 11 and hazelnuts first appear in level 17. They fall randomly in the early part of the game, and from level 217 onwards they can come out from a candy cannon. These objects fall and can be switched like regular candies, however, they cannot be matched with any other candy and they cannot even be matched with a colour bomb or any other special candy, nor will they be destroyed by any blockers or other elements (unless glitch has occurred). If there is a shuffle the ingredient will stay put. Like all candies, ingredients can fall through a teleporter but cannot make it past a blocker. When an ingredient reaches a layer with the green arrow on, the ingredient is collected and the player gets 10,000 points. However, you must make a valid move to collect an ingredient. You cannot swap it with a non-matching candy at the exit without a Free Switch. Trivia *Hazelnuts are often mistaken for apples, onions, acorns, conkers, chestnuts, peaches, apricots, pumpkins, or even coconuts. **While it is rare, cherries can be mistaken for lychees or grapes. *Candy cannons that drop ingredients will always have a hazelnut icon. This can be misleading, because cherries can come out of the dispensers too. **On web version, they make some noise while coming out of dispensers. On mobile they keep silent. **While coming out of dispensers at predetermined turn, the ingredient is the second object on web version, but the first object on mobile version. *If one level has candy cannons and starting ingredients, the ingredients will mostly be placed under any candy cannons. Otherwise, the ingredients may start at top of any column. **This may explain the existence of useless cannons where all ingredients are given upon level start, like in level 602. **There are exceptions however. In level 661 the only cannon is blocked by a full column of icings, but a starting ingredient is in a column of either side. *As ingredients give 10,000 points when collected, in levels , , and a player can get the target score 180,000 points just by collecting all the ingredients. *In web version, when you collect an ingredient, it will "fly" in the order board on the left. In mobile version, it will just vanish and 10,000 points will rise form the bottom of the title. *There is a glitch in the web version. If ingredients are inside of jars in an ingredient exit, when you unlock the jar, the ingredient will be collected and fly in the order board along with the jar. *The only single actions that can give more points than an ingredient collection is cake bombs knocking bombs off the screen, a colour bomb detonation, or a candy frog smashing a pile of jellies and bombs. *While special candies cannot destroy an ingredient, they do shatter the chocolate surrounding all ingredients within blast radius. *Ingredients can be found for the first time in marmalade in level 812. *Ingredients can be found for the first time in liquorice locks in level 849. *During a striped + wrapped combination, if an ingredient is within the centre of giant candy: **On web version it will fall down whenever possible. **On mobile version it only falls after the giant candy disappears. *In level 1247 where jelly fish can be found in ingredients levels, the fish is glitched that it may target the ingredients. If such fish has a combination, this will destroy the ingredients. *Here is a list of episodes that contain only cherries, no hazelnuts: Syrupy Circus, Peppermint Party, Divine Diner, Dessert Desert, Lullaby Lake, and Toffee Teasprings. *Ingredients appear in mixed levels (and therefore appear alongside jelly) as of level 1688. On web version, if an ingredient is on a jelly square, the jelly square can be removed by special candies, but not by jelly fish or lollipop hammer. On mobile, jelly fish can eat the jelly correctly. *For a long time, there never used to be a level which required a double-digit number of ingredients. This changed when level 1951 was released and required 10 cherries. However, it was a mixed level and the first ingredients levels requiring 10 of a single ingredient were level 2409 (cherries) and level 2527 (hazelnuts). The record has since been broken. Level 4640 requires 40 cherries, the most of any level so far. *Ingredients of both types have the tile map code 048, individual cherries have the tile map code 125, and individual hazelnuts have the tile map code 126. Gallery ingredients slide within candies.gif|Ingredients slide within candies in front of them Ingredients slide without candies.gif|Ingredients slide without candies in front of them Ingredients and jelly.png|Mixed Mode level icon that shown on introduction on mobile device Cherry new.png|Cherry (new) Hazelnut new.png|Hazelnut (new) Hazelnut done.png|Hazelnut done Cherry done.png|Cherry done Ingredient Dispenser.png|Ingredient cannon Category:Elements Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Indestructible elements